Kitsune
by BrokenAria
Summary: After Audrey's brother Caine is diagnosed with a mysterious illness she moves in with him to help take care of his farm at Kitsune village. But this village is more than it appears - all of the villagers are actually cursed. Every month on the full moon they change into demons! CURRENTLY ACCEPTING OCs! Villagers will be made after your OCs, information inside.
1. Kitsune Index

**Submitting an OC for Kitsune**

_Hello everyone! I've never actually written an OC story of any kind here on fanfiction (even after 7 years) but I thought it was finally time to. And while I'm at it might as well make a mass OC story! Now, I'm not too sure how popular this kind of story is on the Harvest Moon fandom, but it's surprisingly fitting in my opinion. _

_As much as I'd love to just create my own Harvest Moon __universe__, I really need some help. That's where you come in! By filling out the form below you can submit an OC to be used in the story. You will be given full credit for the character and I will try my hardest to make sure your OC is accurately depicted and represented._

_Originally, I was going to write out a whole first chapter opening the two main characters and the village as a whole, but I thought it would be easier to start gaining OCs before I began. If you'd like to wait until the story is a little more developed before you submit I completely understand :)_

_Now, onto the forms! They're a little lengthy, but that's how I'll be able to make your OC as accurate as possible._

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

Original Character Form:

**Villager Type: **_There are two types of characters you can submit. A bachelorette/bachelor or a normal villager. You can submit only one bachelorette/bachelor but unlimited normal villagers. _

**Name: **_This can be either Japanese or English. I really don't mind. Whatever you think fits your character the best is fine with me. Just nothing too ridiculous please._

**Age: **_This is completely up to you, but understand that even though your character is a demon they age like a human._

**Gender:** _Self explanatory. But if you'd like the character to be a cross-dresser, transgender or undefined here would be where you'd say that ;)_

**Type of Demon: **_So, here's where things get a little tricky. As much as I'd love to give you full reign to come up with different types of demons, I want you to stick with animal types. Such as wolves, crows, foxes, dogs and so forth. Your OC can change into their demon form at any time (which is half-ling esque) __ however __it is only on the night of the full moon that they are forced to transform no matter what. Aside from the type I'd also like to know how comfortable your character is with transforming. Do they hate it? Does it make them feel liberated? Do they become angry? Do they become *cough cough* horny? It's up to you - be creative! _

_(Hey guys, I hate to limit you even farther but... I won't be accepting any more **bird** or **wolf** demons. They are just too many at the moment, and it's messing with the balance of the village. Sorry for those of you that really wanted to have one of those types of demons.)_

**Appearance of Human Form:** _This is simply what your character looks like in their human form. If you'd like to include different outfits it would be appreciated but I can supply otherwise. However in depth you make this section is how much depth your character will have looks wise._**_  
_**

**Appearance of Demon Form: **_Explain how this differs from the human form._

**Personality: **_Try to be as specific and descriptive as you can with this one. I want to really get to know your character before I attempt to write them. Also, if you want to include a personality change when they transform that's okay as well.__  
_

**Favorites/Likes/Dislikes: **_This is based on Harvest Moon after all. You know how it works._

**Family: **_Just a brief description of the family will suffice. If you'd like to expand on specific characters you can submit more OC forms or PM me with the details. If you'd prefer I could also come up with the family instead._

**History: **_To premise this section I want to give a brief explanation of the past of the village. Kitsune village was cursed hundreds of years ago by a witch that hated everyone for scorning and outcasting her. From that point on everyone born in the village was born a demon. However, the curse weakened when the witch died and the transformations were limited to the full moon. This however has left people feeling trapped in the village for fear of the outside world. That doesn't mean that they aren't allowed to leave the village though. This does however mean that your character can't have been born anywhere else if they exist here in the story. They can have spent time somewhere else of course just not have been born there. Aside from their birth place feel free to go wild. Just understand that if it doesn't fit in with the main story your backstory may be tweaked to fit in._

**Occupation: **_See 'occupations' list below and pick three (your preferred occupation and two back-ups). You can also make your character a part of a family occupation. So for example if you wanted your OC to be the Mayor's daughter you could do that._

**Romantic Preferences (Only applicable if making a bachelorette/bachelor):**_ What does your character like in their man/woman? __Does your character detest romance or are they a flirt? __Be specific so pairing is easier. Yaoi and yuri are allowed so if your OC swings that way feel free to put it in._

**Taboos: **_What can I absolutely NOT do with your character? (i.e. character death)_

**Additional Notes: **_Is there anything else I need to know to make your OC correctly?_

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

Occupations List:

_This list will be updated after every round of OC acceptions._

_(o) next to occupation = open_

_(x) next to occupation = taken_

_ Inn Owner (x)_

_Bartender (x)_

_Cook (o)_

_Cook Apprentice (o)_

_Pastor (x)_

_Waiter/Waitress (o)_

_Doctor (x)_

_Nurse (o)_

_Scientist/Inventor (x)_

_Artist (x)_

_Musician (x)_

_Mayor (x)_

_Archaeologist/Adventurer (o)__  
_

_Blacksmith (o)_

_Blacksmith Apprentice (o)_

_Tailor (o)_

_Baker (x)_

_Jeweler (o)_

_Fisherman (o)_

_Flower Shop Owner (x)_

_Animal Rancher (o)_

_Seed&Crop Salesman (o)_

_Salon Stylist (o)_

_Librarian (x)_

_Fortune Teller (x)_

_Free-lance Writer (x)_

_Priestess (o)_

_Journalist (o)_

_Carpenter (x)_

_Carpenter Apprentice (o)_

_General Store Owner (x)_

_Mailman (o)_

_Police Officer (x)_

_Spa/Bath House Owner (x)_

_Teacher (x)_

**_More may be added at a later date, but for now this is what needs to be filled._**

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

Currently Accepted OCs:

_**Kana** (Bachelorette) - First Appearance: N/A_

_**Elwen** (Bachelorette) __- First Appearance: N/A_

_**Reine** (Bachelorette)__ - First Appearance: N/A_

_**Gwen** (Bachelorette)__ - First Appearance: N/A_

___**Lyssa** __(Bachelorette)__ - First Appearance: N/A_

_**Kira** (Bachelorette)__ - First Appearance: N/A_

_**Elise** (Bachelorette)__ - First Appearance: N/A_

_**Reinforce** (Bachelorette)__ - First Appearance: N/A_

___**Yukiko** __(Bachelorette)__ - First Appearance: N/A_

_**Roy** (Bachelor)__ - First Appearance: N/A_

**_Jin _**___(Bachelor)__ - First Appearance: N/A_

_**Kieran **(Bachelor)__ - First Appearance: N/A_

_**Koruko** (Bachelor)__ - First Appearance: N/A_

_**Chaos** (Bachelor)__ - First Appearance: N/A_

_**Volke** (Bachelor)__ - First Appearance: N/A_

_**Keeno** (Bachelor)__ - First Appearance: N/A_

_**Tristan** (Bachelor)__ - First Appearance: N/A_

_**Dorothy** (Normal Villager)__ - First Appearance: N/A_

_**Oswald** (Normal Villager)__ - First Appearance: N/A_

_**Chester** (Normal Villager)__ - First Appearance: N/A_

_**Wilhelm **(Normal Villager)__ - First Appearance: N/A_

**_More coming soon... hopefully ;)_**

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

_Hey everyone, been updating this index quite a bit if you haven't noticed. And I know it may seem like I'm not doing anything since I haven't posted any chapters yet but I'm actually very busy. Organizing a story of this magnitude was more work than I originally thought. I'm even on my third draft of the first chapter. You can expect the release of the first chapter very soon though. The main reason it's taken this long already is because I wanted to get everything just right before I committed to making the story a specific way._

_At this point, the village is still a little sparse so if you have a character you want to submit please do. Every character helps, even the normal villagers. Also, I've been working on coupling bachelors and bachelorettes but I don't have them all down yet. So if you see a bachelor/bachelorette that you think would be perfect for each other or your OC let me know. Any input on the subject would be appreciated._

_Thank you for all of the wonderful characters so far everyone. Your support means more than you know :)_

_See you again soon!_


	2. Preface

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon, or any of the original characters that were submitted for this story.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

**Preface:**

As I stared into the faces of the people I'd become friends with over the past year something occurred to me...

Everything was a lie.

Every smile. Every meeting. Every memory. Every moment of happiness.

All of it was fake.

A ploy to get what they really wanted - my life.

Despite that, I reached out towards them, gripping for some semblance of understanding... All that I got however was cool ambivalence.

Then pain exploded in my chest.

Sparks of adrenaline spiked throughout my entire body, igniting my nerves with white hot agony.

_Did my heart finally break?_

The emotional pain was crippling but this was different somehow...

Hesitantly, I lifted a hand to my chest.

My palm came away sodden with a dark liquid. Even in the low light from the torches, I could tell what it was.

Blood... _my blood_.

Time slurred to a near stop as I turned to face my killer.

The person that murdered me was none other than the man I had come to love since moving to this village.

Slowly, blood dribbled off the soaked blade in his hand and pooled at his feet.

A look of pure euphoria crossed his features as he cleaned the knife with his tongue.

Some part of me wanted to scream... from anger, grief, longing, betrayal - I couldn't tell.

But it never came.

"Why?" I eventually choked out, as I stared into the eyes of my former lover.

Inclining his head, he looked at me as if he had just realized I was there. "Because I'm a monster."

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

_Sorry for the late update, and the short one at that... But between college finals and family visits I haven't had much time to write lately. I have been working profusely on the first chapter however, though I ran into some road blocks. Rather than have you wait even longer I decided to put in this preface to tide you over till then. _

_Thank you to those that have continued to follow the story (and if you're new here, characters are still being accepted ;D)_

_Chapter One Coming Soon..._


End file.
